


Ámame Locamente

by Solecitoyanass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cliche, Ex-Auror Harry Potter, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Lawyer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Post-Hogwarts, Private Investigator Harry Potter, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, S&M, Smut, Top Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solecitoyanass/pseuds/Solecitoyanass
Summary: Draco Malfoy es un joven mago guapo y millonario, la clase de hombre popular que toda mujer desea, lástima que prefiera a los hombres. Un día mientras busca un nuevo ligue, conocerá a un hombre que es completamente su tipo, sin embargo no espera que dicho hombre sea alguien que en el pasado le causó muchos dolores de cabeza.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Totalmente mi tipo

**Author's Note:**

> Les doy la bienvenida a una nueva historia... «Si no tienes la suficiente madurez para leer este tipo de temáticas y diferenciar la realidad de la ficción mejor no leas»

Draco exhaló profundo, por fin había terminado con el reporte que su estúpido jefe le encargó en el último momento y todavía le quedaban quince minutos para relajarse antes de su hora de salida, así que arrancó un trozo de pergamino y garabateó un mensaje rápidamente antes de enviarlo en forma de avioncito al destinatario.

Pocos minutos después llegó una respuesta, sonrió de lado y comenzó a guardar sus cosas rápidamente. Se puso de pie tomando su maletín y salió apresurado de la oficina en dirección a los ascensores.

— ¡Malfoy! —llamó su jefe—. ¿Has terminado tu trabajo? —Draco gimió frustrado, puso los ojos en blanco y giró lentamente.

— Si, acabo de dejar el reporte en su escritorio —respondió.

— De acuerdo, puede retirarse.

Antes de que el viejo mago cambiara de opinión se apresuró a huir de allí.

— Tardaste —reclamó Theodore, quien lo esperaba en la fila de los ascensores.

— Me encontré con Hamilton —respondió mientras ambos ingresaban a uno de los ascensores.

Theo puso los ojos en blanco mostrando con el gesto su comprensión.

― Una suerte que lo hayas encontrado tú y no yo ―resopló aliviado.

Draco sacó la lengua en dirección a su amigo quien comenzó a reír.

— Entonces... ¿A dónde siempre?

— Si, allí siempre encuentro los mejores hombres —dijo lamiéndose los labios de una manera obscena, Theo rio negando con la cabeza.

La gente a su alrededor los observó con disgusto, al darse cuenta de tales reacciones rieron a carcajadas.

— Pero primero vamos a cambiarnos —exhaló el castaño señalando su túnica formal. Ya habían llegado al octavo piso por lo que caminaron rumbo a las chimeneas.

— ¡Por supuesto! Por nada del mundo me aparecería allí con esta ropa. Imagínate yo con esta túnica anticuada, sería un suicidio social —en los últimos años la joven comunidad mágica había adoptado la moda muggle, sin embargo, cuando se trataba de formalidad continuaban usando túnicas.

Cruzaron la chimenea para viajar rumbo al departamento que compartían desde hace ya tres años, cambiaron su atuendo a uno mucho más moderno y _llamativo_. Lógico, era noche de _divertirse_ , como ellos solían nombrar sus salidas al _Marrakesh Lounge_ —un bar gay ubicado en la zona del Soho—, donde buscaban algún hombre que les gustaran y coqueteaban hasta que los invitaran a su casa.

— Ya tenía ganas de salir a divertirme —anunció Theo una vez estuvieron listos para salir.

— Y yo —gimió el rubio—. Hace mucho que no salgo por culpa de Hamilton.

Alfred Hamilton era el jefe del departamento de Cooperación mágica internacional, era un mago mayor que se caracterizaba por su exigencia y su amor por el trabajo; solían decir que en su época de juventud era mucho más exigente, aun así, Draco pensaba que los años no habían reducido en ningún sentido su nivel de irritabilidad y estrés que generaba entre sus empleados.

Desde el momento en que Draco fue ascendido como jefe de la Oficina Internacional de Ley Mágica, supo lo que era perderse cenas con amigos y reuniones familiares, su jefe le exigía reportes de último minuto, asistir a múltiples reuniones y cuando se acercaban las fechas para el Campeonato Mundial de Quidditch no tenía ni un minuto para relajarse. Al principio se le había hecho bastante difícil adaptarse, pero ahora con la práctica y experiencia siempre terminaba con sus responsabilidades antes de que iniciara el fin de semana, excepto en la época de la final del Mundial, en eso días debía asegurarse de que se realizara a tiempo el trámite de los trasladores para los asistentes al juego.

Afortunadamente, acababa de pasar el último mundial, así que él, y el resto del departamento, contaba con un par de meses más para relajarse.

— Deberías mandar al diablo a Hamilton y volver a la mansión.

— ¡Estás loco! ¡No voy a darle la satisfacción a mi padre! —Theo resopló.

— Tú y tu orgullo —exclamó.

Draco hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno ya vámonos —dijo para cambiar de tema, Theo asintió, tomó del brazo a su amigo y se aparecieron en un callejón cercano a su destino.

❀~✿

— ¡HAY DEMASIADA GENTE! —gritó Theo para que Draco pudiera escucharlo, quien solo asintió.

Ambos caminaron hasta la barra.

— ¡DOS HADAS AZULES! —gritó el rubio al barman, luego giró a ver al castaño sonriente―. Así que... ¿ya viste alguna víctima que te interese?

Theodore rodó los ojos.

— Acabamos de llegar —Draco soltó una carcajada—. No te burles. Sabes que no soy del tipo que le gusta follar con el primero que le parezca atractivo.

— O con ninguno que no se parezca a Longbottom puedo resumir.

Theodore hizo un gesto de indignación.

— Ya te he dicho cientos de veces que no me gusta Longbottom.

Como es obvio, Theodore también trabajaba en el departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, lugar donde solía aparecer su ex compañero de colegio Neville Longbottom regularmente, debido a que era el enlace entre dicho departamento y el departamento de aurores quienes acostumbraban solicitar permisos para viajar o cooperación de otros países para resolver casos internacionales.

— Si, lo que digas ―continuó burlándose.

Theo prefirió ignorarlo y comenzó a observar alrededor del lugar.

— ¡Hadas Azules! —escucharon decir al barman quien colocó dos vasos largos con un líquido azul cerúleo y despedían un sutil humo blanco.

Ambos magos tomaron su bebida al mismo tiempo, giraron cuarenta y cinco grados para poder observar a las personas que bailaban muy animadas.

— ¡Hola guapo! ¿Cómo te llamas? —un mago notablemente joven de cabello castaño y brillantes ojos color miel se acercó a Draco sonriendo. Draco le echó un vistazo rápido, no estaba de mal ver, pero no era su tipo, en ningún sentido. El joven mago parecía del tipo sumiso, y aunque Draco daba el aspecto de ser totalmente dominante en la cama era todo lo contrario, a él le encantaba que los hombres le insertaran sus grandes penes mientras él los montaba o viceversa.

— No eres mi tipo —contestó simplemente.

— Puff —el joven puso cara de indignación y se alejó desapareciendo entre la multitud.

— Supongo que tendré que bailar —dijo el rubio después de un rato.

— ¿Algo interesante en la pista? —cuestionó el castaño, Draco sonrió de lado y caminó hacia el grupo de cuerpos que se balanceaban al ritmo de la música.

Theodore lo observó caminar hasta el centro y comenzar un baile nada recatado. Ese era su momento, momento de irse o ver si alguien le interesaba para entablar una modesta plática, pues sabía que cuando Draco se fijaba en alguien no lo volvería a ver hasta el día siguiente, cuando volviera al departamento con una resaca descomunal y con el culo adolorido.

En fin, lo mejor era ir a dar la vuelta.

Mientras tanto, Draco bailaba sensualmente, hasta que consideró que era el momento adecuado de lanzar una mirada a su víctima de la noche.

Un hombre bastante alto, fornido de cabello oscuro se acercó lentamente, Draco sonrió al ver que nuevamente había tenido éxito.

Sintió las manos del hombre en sus caderas y el calor de su respiración golpear su nuca.

Ambos comenzaron a moverse a un ritmo lento, importando poco que la música marcara un ritmo totalmente diferente. Draco abrió los ojos breves instantes, solamente con el fin de echar un vistazo al hombre detrás de él y por supuesto besarlo, pero antes de que siquiera pensara en girar la cabeza, su mirada se encontró con unos intensos e hipnotizantes ojos verde esmeralda, los cuales a pesar de encontrarse tras unas gafas redondas y poco modernas lucían realmente alucinantes.

Su respiración se detuvo breves segundos y su cuerpo dejó de moverse también, exhaló con fuerza y se dispuso a observar con detenimiento al hombre que yacía sentado en una mesa para dos bebiendo un gran vaso de whisky de fuego.

— Es totalmente mi tipo —susurró.

El hombre lo observaba fijamente, mientras bebía como si nada lo inmutara.

— ¿Ya quieres dejar de bailar? —susurró el hombre tras de él insinuando que dejaran de perder el tiempo y pasaran a lo siguiente.

Eso distrajo al rubio. Quien sonrió de lado.

— No para nada —respondió casual—. Me gusta mucho bailar ―informó sonriendo.

El hombre no pareció feliz con la respuesta, pero aceptó continuar complaciendo al guapo rubio.

Draco volvió su atención al hombre en la mesa, pero este ya no concentraba su atención en él, situación que lo hizo sentir ofendido. ¿Cómo se atrevía a ignorarlo?

Entonces tuvo una idea.

— Muero de sed —exclamó dirigiéndose al hombre castaño—. Ve por unas bebidas —ordenó separándose—. Estaré esperando por allá —señaló un área bastante oscura, todos sabían lo que pasaba en la zona oscura, prácticamente era una invitación descarada del rubio. Eso animó al mago, quien asintió y prácticamente corrió a la barra.

Draco aprovechó la oportunidad para escabullirse y acercarse al hombre de los anteojos y bonitos ojos verdes.

— ¿Estás solo? —preguntó poniéndose en "modo sumiso", casi no lo usaba por el hecho de que no le gustaba que los hombres a veces intentaban sobrepasarse con él, pero este era un caso de vida muerte, así tuviera que empinar el culo para ofrecérselo al hombre lo haría, al carajo la humillación.

— Yo sí, pero tú no —respondió el hombre mostrándose indiferente.

 _¡Maldición… esa voz!,_ pensó fascinado.

— ¿Hablas del hombre que estaba bailando conmigo? —empezó a reír—. Ni siquiera lo conozco.

— Bien por ti —respondió mirándolo brevemente. Draco aprovechó para ver más de cerca esos ojos verdes que tanto lo habían deleitado.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —el hombre pareció indiferente a su decisión, así que jaló el banco vacío y se puso cómodo—. Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas? —ante la nula respuesta continuó—. Yo soy...

— Draco Malfoy —Draco lo miró atónito.

— ¿Cómo?...

— ¿Sé tu nombre?, eres el único heredero de la dinastía Malfoy, todos conocen tu nombre —por supuesto, era demasiado bueno pensar que el hombre podía saber su nombre por el simple hecho de estar interesado en él. Evidentemente no tenía sentido. Aun así, comenzaba a sentirse frustrado. Este hombre no parecía tener ni un poco de interés en su persona.

— ¡Estaba buscándote! —exclamó el mago que ya había quedado en el olvido—. No estabas donde dijiste.

Draco entornó los ojos.

— Si, bueno, como ves, estoy ocupado, así que déjame en paz.

— Oye, ¡quién te crees que eres para tratarme así! Primero coqueteas conmigo y ahora me rechazas por este tipo —reclamó tomándolo del brazo para obligarlo a levantarse.

— ¡Suéltame idiota o te hechizaré las bolas! —amenazó sacando su varita. El hombre lo soltó rápidamente.

— Jódete, imbécil —masculló antes de retirarse.

Draco resopló, esto era una mierda, y el hombre frente a él ni siquiera había mostrado signos de perturbación.

 _En fin, me marcho de aquí,_ pensó levantándose, se sentía lo suficientemente humillado como para continuar intentando hablar con un imbécil desconocido.

Comenzó a caminar entre la multitud dispuesto a no arruinarse la noche, cuando sintió una mano en su brazo. Se giró con el rostro furioso, dispuesto a cumplir la amenaza de hechizarle las bolas al cretino castaño, pero rápidamente la ira se disipó, al ver que se trataba del mago de ojos verdes.

— ¿Puedes acompañarme? —susurró muy cerca de su oído, Draco asintió hipnotizado, dejándose conducir entre la multitud de personas hasta que llegaron a la salida, donde continuaron su camino hasta el callejón donde se había aparecido con Theo antes. Draco comenzó a sentir una excitación anticipada por lo que seguramente pasaría en ese lugar.

Llegando al fondo del callejón giró hacia el hombre y lo besó necesitadamente. Pasaron unos segundos en los que no se sintió correspondido hasta que aquel hombre sumergió su húmeda y caliente lengua en su boca, gimió emocionado, esto era lo que tanto había ansiado. Una buena follada con un hombre que cumplía totalmente sus estándares del hombre ideal.

Pocos minutos después se separaron para recuperar el aliento. Los ojos verdes estaban dilatados, eso aumentó la confianza en el rubio. E iba a volver a besarlo cuando fue tomado firmemente por los brazos y sintió el fuerte tirón de la aparición.

❀~✿

Draco apareció en lo que supuso era la casa del hombre, todo iba mejor de lo que esperaba. Sonrió de lado e iba a decir algo sobre lo apresurado que parecía el otro cuando giró y vio algo que lo dejó aturdido.

El hombre frente a él se pasó la mano por el cabello, levantado el cabello que cubría su frente en el proceso. Revelando una marca que Draco no había visto en mucho tiempo.

— ¿Potter? —preguntó sintiendo una rabia inmensa surgiendo de su pecho.


	2. El miedo puede enloquecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco se encuentra con Harry Potter ¿y el mago es de su tipo?

Draco despertó en una habitación que no reconocía, le dolía la cabeza y todo le daba vueltas. Se removió intentando enderezarse, pero su cuerpo dolía. Imágenes de su pesadilla nocturna comenzaron a aparecer en su mente. Todo iniciando desde que un hombre atractivo con el que había decidido follar se convertía en Harry Potter. Un tipo en el que no había pensado en años.

Pero sus recuerdos se hicieron más claros, haciéndole comprender que en realidad no había tenido una pesadilla, era Harry Potter aquel hombre de los espectaculares ojos verdes. Se sintió enfermo de sólo recordarlo, peor aún, se abofeteó mentalmente por haber huido como un idiota de la casa de Potter. Y después... recordó que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de su tía Andrómeda.

Había bebido como loco. Afortunadamente su tía guardaba pociones para la resaca en el gabinete del baño.

Antes de volver a su departamento decidió tomar una ducha rápida y pasar la mañana con su tía y Ted antes de tener que contarle a su amigo lo mal que le había ido la noche anterior. Y mientras tomaba el baño nuevamente recordó lo sucedido.

Cómo al preguntarle al mago si era Potter y ver que en efecto lo era sus nervios se pusieron al límite.

— ¿Potter? —al exhalar la pregunta los ojos verdes del contrario nuevamente se enfocaron en él.

— Al fin te das cuenta —contestó de un modo frío y serio.

— ¿Pero qué? ¡Me engañaste! —Potter arrugó el entrecejo. Eso estaba muy lejos de ser cierto.

— No, no te engañé, tú fuiste el que no me reconoció. La culpa no es mía.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —gimió comenzando a sentirse inmensamente avergonzado.

— El sujeto con el que bailabas, bueno... Cuando te vio alejarte rumbo a la salida se puso de pie junto con sus acompañantes. Escuché decirles que te darían una lección —al escuchar la explicación del moreno se sintió asustado y agradecido por la ayuda, luego regresó a su mente el momento en que se besaron y como deseó ser follado en ese momento, sin importar que estuvieran en un sucio callejón, la irritación se hizo más abrupta y lo ofendido que se sentía al saber que precisamente Potter lo había salvado le hizo querer llorar.

— No esperes que te lo agradezca —dijo tratando de demostrar cuan enfadado estaba, salió del departamento y caminó sin rumbo, encontró una tienda de alcohol donde compró una botella de Vodka de mandrágoras y una de Wisky de fuego. Se apareció en casa de su tía porque no sabía a dónde más ir, no podía ir a su departamento, pues cabía la posibilidad de que Theodore estuviera con algún amigo. Afortunadamente su tía siempre lo recibía con gusto. Y ya encerrado en la habitación bebió el contenido de ambas botellas sin restricción.

❀~✿

— ¿Y cómo te fue anoche? —cuestionó Theodore sin apartar la mirada del libro que estaba leyendo.

Draco resopló.

— ¿Tan mal te fue? —preguntó esta vez prestando su total atención en el rubio.

— No sólo me fue mal, me fue pésimo —Theo arqueó una ceja mirándolo con preocupación—. Casi termino follando con Potter —el castaño tardó unos buenos segundos en entender de qué estaba hablando.

— ¿Potter? ¿Harry Feúcho Potter? ¿El de Hogwarts?

Draco recargó los codos sobre el respaldo de un sillón individual y cubrió su rostro con las manos asintiendo.

— No tiene sentido —Nott continuó hablando—. ¿Cómo terminaste "casi" follando con Potter el escuálido, cuatro ojos, cara rajada?

— ¡Esa fue la trampa! —exclamó frustrado—. Continúa siendo un cuatro ojos, su cara continua rajada, pero no tiene nada de escuálido, por el contrario, ahora parece totalmente mi tipo si ignoramos que se trata de Potty.

— Oh... —Theo se quedó en completo silencio, su boca en forma de una O y su mirada fija en la pared.

— Lo sé, fue un asco de noche —gimió derrotado.

― ¿Y entonces dónde pasaste la noche?

― Con la tía Andrómeda.

El castaño decidió reconfortar a su amigo invitándolo a comer a SUSHISAMBA un restaurante de lujo dónde combinaban todo tipo de comida extranjera. Draco amaba ese lugar por lo que aceptó gustoso y después de un exquisito platillo y un delicioso postre estaba totalmente decidido a olvidar el incidente de la noche anterior.

— Esto es lo mejor del mundo —gimió degustando un bocado de su capirotada, un postre de origen latino.

— Me alegra que estés recuperado —Draco asintió feliz, sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus ojos cerrados indicaban que se encontraba extasiado.

Más tarde, ambos volvieron al departamento, Theo regresó a su lectura y Draco se dispuso a adelantar un poco de trabajo, pero mientras intentaba concentrarse en los pergaminos esparcidos por el escritorio se dio cuenta que no podía dejar de pensar en Potter. Y es que cómo no hacerlo, el tipo había cambiado demasiado. Era alto, por supuesto no tanto como él, pero sus bonitos ojos, su sensual cabellera despeinada, sus músculos marcados, su perfil griego compensaban ese insignificante detalle.

Fue entonces que se preguntó cómo es que había logrado tal transformación.

— Maldición —masculló cansado—. Esto no está bien —y no lo estaba, en vez de estar escribiendo estaba pensando en Potter, incluso se sentía patético. Entonces decidiendo que si no se despejaba no iba a poder concentrarse y por tanto no iba a terminar los deberes así que se puso de pie y tomó su chaqueta, salió a la sala donde Theo continuaba disfrutando de su lectura.

«Voy a salir —informó caminando en dirección a la salida.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó su amigo apartando la mirada del libro.

Draco negó sonriendo.

— No, solo necesito despejarme un poco, volveré en unas horas.

Y dicho eso salió del departamento, posteriormente del edificio y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo aparente, simplemente disfrutando del templado clima de la noche.

Justo cuando decidió que era el momento de regresar dio media vuelta y volvió por las mismas calles que había recorrido. Sin embargo, hubo una en específico que estaba totalmente vacía, era una calle por la que siempre transitaba gente, por ello no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso al no ver a nadie pasar. Aceleró los pasos y afianzó la varita en su mano, escuchó pasos detrás de él, giró la cabeza brevemente para ver si alcanzaba a ver a alguien, pero el lugar realmente estaba desolado. Continuó su camino, tratando de caminar más rápido, pero sin que pareciera que estaba corriendo. Iba a llegar al final, sólo unos cuantos pasos para dar la vuelta y estar en la avenida principal cuando fue interceptado por alguien.

Iba a gritar, pero al reconocer el rostro apretó los dientes y exclamó queriendo transmitir su enfado: — ¿Acaso has estado siguiéndome? —y no recibió respuesta, pues el hombre lo abrazó por los hombros en un rápido movimiento. Y antes de que Draco pudiera preguntar qué diablos estaba haciendo sintió la inconfundible sensación en el estómago de la desaparición.

— ¡PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA, POTTER! —gritó exaltado. Y esperó una respuesta, pero está jamás llegó, en lugar de eso, Potter comenzó a mover su varita susurrando hechizos que Draco pudo interpretar como barreras de protección.

En ese instante comenzó a sentirse alarmado y buscó su varita, justo en el antebrazo izquierdo, dónde siempre la ocultaba. Al no notar su presencia buscó en el derecho y luego... Cayó en cuenta de que se suponía todo el tiempo la había traído en la mano.

— Pierdes tu tiempo —Potter habló—. Te la he quitado antes de que nos apareciéramos.

¡QUÉ! ¿Acaso había dicho que lo desarmó sin que él se diera cuenta?

Una vez superado el estupor gritó con voz firme y enojada: — ¡DEVUÉLVEME LA VARITA! —y extendió el brazo mostrando la palma de su mano.

— Me temo que no puedo hacer eso —respondió el hombre con tranquilidad. Para ese momento ya había terminado de levantar barreras a la casa y ahora su atención estaba centrada completamente en el rubio.

— ¿Y por qué no? —cuestionó comenzando a sentir pánico—. Dámela Potter, necesito volver casa.

— No lo haré y tampoco volverás a casa, por ahora, así que te aconsejo te pongas cómodo...

— ¡QUÉ! —esta vez el miedo se apoderó de él haciendo que su corazón comenzara a latir desenfrenado—. No, no, no —maldición estaba comenzando a tener una crisis nerviosa—. Debo volver con Theo, el lunes tengo que ir al ministerio, no puedo faltar —en su creciente desesperación comenzó a recitar todas las actividades que tenía planeadas para el futuro y mientras tanto Harry permanecía inmutable desde su posición—. Potter, no es divertido. Sé que durante la escuela no nos llevamos bien y si, tal vez me merezco está broma, pero por favor ya déjame ir, de verdad de todo corazón te pido me disculpes. Yo era un inmaduro e idiota ser humano, pero he cambiado, ya no soy el de antes. Por favor, Potter, regrésame mi varita.

Su respiración agitada no le permitió continuar hablando, el recuperar el aliento ahora era prioridad.

— Te creo, Malfoy —dijo Potter, Draco se sintió un poco aliviado, aunque ese alivio se esfumó de nuevo al escuchar el resto de la respuesta—, no obstante lamento decirte que no estoy bromeando. Es en serio lo que digo, no podrás salir de esta casa, he confiscado tu varita, la única manera es por esa puerta —y señaló una puerta la cual Draco no había visto hasta ahora—, pero está hechizada para que solo yo pueda abrirla.

«Entonces... Ponte cómodo, necesito hablar contigo de algo importante. ¿Quieres cenar mientras conversamos?

¿Por qué el maldito estaba hablando como si nada? ¿En qué clase de enfermo se había convertido Potter? ¿Tenía la intención de matarlo? O peor aún... ¿Convertirlo en su esclavo sexual? ¿Esto acaso era la venganza por el pasado?

Las preguntas invadieron en su mente confundiendo su razonamiento y alterando sus nervios.

— No Potter, no quiero ponerme cómodo, déjame salir de aquí —corrió hacia la puerta que había señalado Potter y tomó la perilla comenzando a girarla de un lado a otro, pero este parecía haberse trabado, intentó un par de veces más antes de comenzar a golpear la puerta desesperado. Entonces sintió sus mejillas humedecerse—. ¡Ayuda, ayúdenme! —gritó esperando que alguien lo escuchara.

— ¡Cálmate Malfoy! —exclamó el moreno acercándose a él para poder tomarlo de los brazos.

Draco se alejó asustado.

— ¡No me toques pervertido! —las lágrimas de miedo y desesperación goteaban una y otra vez logrando humedecer sus mejillas y su cuello.

— En serio, debes calmarte —volvió a pedir Potter levantando las manos y mostrando las palmas intentando decirle con el gesto que no iba a hacerle daño, pero Draco no se confió. Volvió a gritar desesperado y miró en todas direcciones esperando encontrar una ventana—. No volveré a repetirlo, cálmate por favor.

Pero la prioridad de Draco era encontrar una forma de escapar y con suerte encontraría a alguien en el camino a quien le pediría que llamara a los aurores para que detuvieran al dañado de Potter. Esquivó al hombre como pudo y corrió por un pasillo, fue hasta el final, una habitación adecuadamente alumbrada lo recibió. Era una cocina, miró en todas direcciones esperando encontrar una salida allí.

— Te lo advertí, Draco —al ser llamado por su nombre de pila giró aterrorizado, sus ojos estaban llenos de pánico—. Desmaio —exclamó Potter sin siquiera estar apuntándolo con la varita, los ojos verdes sin expresión de Potter fue lo último que Draco vio antes de desvanecerse.


	3. El objetivo es escapar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco despierta en un lugar desconocido...

Le dolía la cabeza, pero sabía que esta vez no se trataba de una jaqueca provocada por una exagerada borrachera. Se llevó la mano a la frente como un acto reflejo mientras intentaba levantarse.

 _¿Qué me ha pasado?_ , se cuestionó acomodando la espalda contra las almohadas. Sintió la suavidad de estas presionando su espalda y gimió relajado.

 _¿Dónde estoy?,_ se cuestionó al ver que el techo que veía no era el de su habitación. Decidió que era necesario tratar de recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior e intentó organizar sus pensamientos.

_Salí a caminar, sólo iba a dar una vuelta, pero... ¿Por qué salí a caminar? ¡Ah sí! Lo recuerdo, no podía dejar de pensar en... ¡POTTER! ¡Potter me ha secuestrado! El muy infame. Tengo que salir de aquí._

Se incorporó tratando de recobrar el equilibrio, una vez sentado sobre la cama inspeccionó todo a su alrededor. Para estar secuestrado habría imaginado que Potter lo recluiría en el ático de la casa o en el sótano. No obstante, lo había llevado a una habitación bastante cómoda, donde la luz del sol iluminaba de manera sutil.

Sin duda ese gesto no lo engañaría, Potter representaba un peligro para su vida, por ello debía buscar la manera de salir de allí.

Bajó de la cama con cuidado y caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la puerta. Sorpresivamente no estaba hechizada, ni la cerradura tenía seguro, así que pudo girar el pomo fácilmente. Salió a un pasillo largo y bien alumbrado. Definitivamente continuaba en la casa de Potter, la decoración y los muebles de mal gusto lo confirmaban. Una vez que encontró las escaleras bajó lentamente y fue directamente a la salida. Dudó un par de segundos antes de aventurarse a girar el pomo, pero tal como lo temía, este no giró, también percibió el fuerte hechizo que Potter había configurado.

 _Maldición, maldito Potter,_ pensó frustrado y de nuevo observó todo a su alrededor intentando encontrar alguna salida. Luego, el recuerdo más lucido de la noche anterior vino a su memoria. Por supuesto, Potter se había asegurado de que no pudiera salir de allí. No había manera, según le había informado, aunque tal vez... Si encontraba la manera de asesinarlo.

_No, no, no, ¿Qué mierda estás pensando, Draco? Si asesinas a un hombre irás a Azkaban y definitivamente no quieres eso. Pero ¿Cómo salgo de aquí?_

_Tal vez sí..._

Y tuvo una idea brillante. Esperaría a que Potter volviera, porque, evidentemente no se encontraba en la casa.

Comenzó a deambular por el lugar inspeccionando las cosas; en las paredes había fotos. En una estaba él, Potter a los once años de edad, la fiel imagen de ese niño feo, delgaducho y desalineado que recordaba; franqueando sus lados se encontraban sus amigos de toda la vida, Granger y Weasley. Se preguntó si ellos habían cambiado tanto como lo había hecho Potter. Ojalá, porque esos dientes de castor y el cabello revuelto que poseía Granger la hacían ver tan fea... y que decir de Weasley... Sus pecas que se esparcían por toda su desnutrida cara y su ropa vieja definitivamente le hacían merecedor de ser parte del trío de oro, como solían llamarlos en Hogwarts. Draco comenzó a reír al recordar que él y sus amigos los nombraban _el trío de miedo_.

Continuó su camino hasta que llegó a un viejo buró sobre el que se encontraba una foto enmarcada en un pequeño cuadro. En la imagen una mujer de cabello largo bailaba con un hombre muy parecido a Potter, supuso que eran sus padres por el gran parecido. Al lado había otro cuadro, esté colocado de manera vertical, Draco lo miró con atención.

 _Sirius Black_ , pensó reconociendo al hombre que sonreía una y otra vez. Volvió a dejarla en su lugar y miró otra más que se encontraba en el siguiente mueble, está vez era Potter únicamente, pero Potter mayor, pues su cuerpo y su rostro habían cambiado bastante. Llevaba uniforme de auror. En la escena giraba abruptamente y sonreía como si hubiera sido sorprendido por la foto, sus mejillas se sonrojaban. _Si que te has convertido en alguien muy guapo, quién diría que detrás de esa apariencia existe un tipo retorcido que le gusta secuestrar personas._ Y luego dejó salir un profundo suspiro.

Aflijido decidió ir a vagar por otra parte de la casa, en el camino encontró la cocina y se sorprendió al ver sobre la mesa un plato con pan tostado y huevos. Se acercó cauteloso inspeccionando fijamente el platillo. Descubrió que se encontraba bajo un hechizo de calor y al lado había una taza humeante de té. Frunció el ceño desconfiado, la desconfianza aumentó cuando vio una notita al lado que decía:

_Malfoy_

_He dejado tu desayuno preparado, si gustas más puedes servirte lo que quieras. Volveré por la tarde y entonces hablaremos._

_PDT: Pórtate bien._

_Potter_

¿Qué se creía ese imbécil? Por supuesto que no iba a caer en su estúpida trampa. Aunque le hubiera dejado el desayuno preparado y le asegurara que podía tomar lo que quisiera, no iba a creer que el tipo era un tipo con buenas intenciones. ¡Definitivamente no!

En ese momento su estómago comenzó a gruñir. Si que tenía hambre. ¿Sería prudente confiar un poco y comer el apetitoso desayuno? Bien, se arriesgaría.

 _Theo, espero que hayas llamado a los aurores y que lleguen antes de que muera envenenado,_ pensó antes de dar el primer bocado. El desayuno simplemente estaba... DELICIOSO. Era incongruente que unos simples huevos y un par de pan tostado caliente embarrado de jalea tuvieran tan magnífico sabor, pero lo tenían. Y Draco comió feliz.

Después se preparó para la bienvenida que le daría a Potter y se puso a inspeccionar el piso superior en busca de algo que le pudiera servir.

 _¿Qué será? ¿Qué me servirá?_ Pensaba mientras entraba a cada una de las habitaciones. Anduvo de un lugar a otro has que se encontró con la de Potter. Era obvio que la habitación era de él. Las decoraciones gryffindorescas lo constataban.

_Tal vez si busco algo que me pueda servir para chantajearlo..._

Y se puso a buscar entre las cosas. No encontró nada importante. En sus burocitos junto a la cama solo encontró lubricante y condones, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara ―no es que fuera un puritano, pero pensar en Potter de esa manera… no, era mejor no hacerlo―y plumas y pedazos de pergamino. Miró debajo de la cama, allí únicamente vio una maleta, inmediatamente la abrió sólo para enterarse de que no había nada. Resopló fastidiado. Fue al clóset y abrió lentamente, descubriendo las túnicas y ropa Muggle acomodadas desordenadamente. Draco negó con la cabeza. Si bien, Potter ahora tenía un excelente gusto en la moda, su falta de organización arruinaba la impresión que alguien que no lo conociera podía tener.

En fin, no había nada allí que le pudiera servir. Iba a cerrar la puerta cuando vio algo que llamó su atención.

Recorrió la ropa haciéndola a un lado y acercó el rostro al punto que había visto con anterioridad. En la esquina del fondo del clóset se podía ver un pedazo de papel. Tocó la superficie, no percibió ningún tipo de hechizo, entonces tomó el pedazo de papel con sus dedos y jaló de él con fuerza provocando que la madera se desprendiera del mueble o eso creyó Draco hasta que vio que en realidad era una puerta. Quedó impresionado al ver que había un compartimiento por dentro. Y se acercó para observar mejor. Había revistas, todas con hombres bonitos y guapos en las portadas, claro, nadie se comparaba a él y después halló una caja, procedió a abrirla encontrando una gran cantidad de juguetes sexuales. Cerró la caja de golpe y depósito todo en su lugar cerrando la puerta falsa y volviendo a dejar todo como estaba.

 _¡Maldición!,_ gritó en su mente cuando se dio cuenta de la razón por la que había sido secuestrado por Potter. A Potter le gustaban los hombres guapos y bonitos, Draco lo era; a Potter le gustaban los juegos sexuales y definitivamente quería usar a Draco para eso.

 _No y definitivamente no._ No iba a cooperar con ese pervertido. _Hablar mis pelotas,_ pensó enojado. Seguramente Potter quería imponerse como el amo de Draco y mantenerlo cautivo hasta que se cansara, entonces lo asesinaría y nadie volvería a saber de él y eso no lo iba a permitir. Era un hecho, tenía que salir de allí, a como diera lugar.

Fue a uno de los baños y tomó la tapa del tanque del inodoro. Volvió a la planta baja de la casa y se paró frente a la chimenea. Si Potter se daba el lujo de secuestrar personas sin temor a ser arrestado, entonces trabajaba en el Ministerio y en el Ministerio sólo se podía salir o entrar por flu, algo que se había decretado después de que Potter y sus dos amiguitos se infiltraran hace ya más de diez años.

Esperó largas horas, sentándose a momentos sobre el sofá que se encontraba a un lado de la chimenea. Luego volvía a su posición.

Cerca de las seis de la tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba a meterse en el horizonte las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron y ardieron verdosas anunciando que alguien estaba por llegar. Rápidamente se posicionó de manera estratégica, sosteniendo la tapa del tanque con ambas manos sobre su cabeza.

Respiró profundamente y contuvo el aliento. Entonces Potter apareció, se sacudió la ceniza y gritó «¡Malfoy, estoy en casa!»

Y Draco dejó caer la tapa sobre la cabeza de Potter la cual se partió en dos. El moreno giró lentamente viendo que su agresor era el rubio. Eso fue lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado al suelo. Una mancha de sangre se fue formando en la alfombra.

Draco rápidamente tomó polvos flu, entró a la chimenea y gritó «Mansión Malfoy», sintió el tirón propio del viaje por flu, pero al aterrizar nuevamente apareció en la casa de Potter.

¡ _Maldición!,_ gritó frustrado en su mente.

— Estoy jodido, jodido, jodido —se dijo al ver a Potter en el suelo, la sangre se había expandido aún más. Debía hacer algo inmediatamente o jamás saldría de allí.


	4. Su sentido del heroísmo

_Calma Draco, tranquilo,_ se dijo a sí mismo procediendo a acercarse al cuerpo inerte de Potter; buscó entre los bolsillos de la túnica su varita, pero no podía sentirla así que palpó los laterales intentando encontrarla. En la posición en que estaba Potter no encontró nada por lo que hizo uso de su fuerza para girarlo y colocarlo boca arriba. El hombre era sumamente pesado, así que Draco terminó muy agitado.

— Muy bien, Potter. ¿Dónde guardas tu varita? —preguntó en voz alta volviendo a palpar entre las ropas del moreno.

¡No había nada! Y la desesperación se hacía todavía mayor conforme avanzaban los segundos.

¡ _Maldición, maldición, maldición!,_ repetía frustrado en su mente, comenzó a llorar se impotencia, dejó caer la cabeza colocando la frente en el pecho de Potter.

— Maldito imbécil ¿Dónde está tu maldita varita? —cuestionó entred sollozos.

 _Nunca podré salir de aquí, esto es lo peor,_ se decía dejando salir más lágrimas de impotencia y miedo, _y si Potter muere lo harás, pero te culparán por su muerte._ El último pensamiento hizo click en su mente. Potter se estaba desangrando y probablemente moriría. No podía llamar a un sanador, y no estaba seguro de cuándo los amigos del Cara Rajada notarían su ausencia. ¡Tenía que hacer algo para salvarlo y pronto!

Draco llevó a Potter a su habitación arrastrándolo por las escaleras y después por el pasillo, le costó una tortura subirlo a la cama y cuando al fin pudo recostarlo se dejó caer a su lado; inhaló y exhaló con fuerza hasta que recuperó el aliento, mientras tanto el agua que había puesto a calentar en la cocina burbujeaba insistente. Procedió a buscar toallas, aguja e hilo. Debía detener el sangrado y suturar la herida.

Remojó la toalla en agua caliente y la exprimió lo más que pudo, _¡Estúpido Potter!_ , las situaciones en las que lo metía.

Comenzó a limpiar la herida hasta que consideró que ya no había sangre alrededor. Colocó la toalla en la herida para evitar que continuara saliendo sangre y con las tijeras cortó el cabello que estorbaba. Una vez hecho eso, retiró la toalla y comenzó a coser.

— Uff —exhaló una vez terminó.

Bueno, Potter continuaba respirando y ya no sangraba. Esa era una buena señal, eventualmente despertaría y podría exigirle que lo dejara salir. Para eso fue al cobertizo y buscó una cuerda. No había nada, únicamente muebles viejos y objetos Muggles.

Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos. Volvió a la habitación de Potter y buscó en el clóset un par de corbatas. Ató los extremos a las muñecas de moreno y los otros extremos a los postes de la cama, realizó el mismo procediendo con los pies.

— Muy bien Potter, ahora yo te tendré cautivo en tu propia casa hasta que me dejes ir —y sonrió con suficiencia. En ese momento su estómago rugió. Ya era bastante tarde y necesitaba comer algo. Así que fue a la cocina y se preparó un poco de pasta.

Potter durmió por varias horas. Draco estaba desesperado, pero tenía que serenarse. Era lo único que le quedaba si deseaba salir de allí con vida y sin la muerte de Potter en su consciencia.

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando un gimoteo escapó de la boca de Potter. Draco estaba dormitando en ese momento, así que se puso de pie y se acercó al moreno, esperando a que recuperara la consciencia por completo.

Harry parpadeó repetidas veces y se removió notando de inmediato que estaba atado a la cama.

— ¿Qué ha...? —se detuvo al ver a Draco de pie observándolo con severidad.

— Me alegra que despertaras ―dijo el rubio con dureza.

Potter permaneció serio, sin decir palabra alguna.

— Ahora que despertaste de tu dulce sueño te informo que estás atado a la cama y no te desataré hasta que cumplas con todas mis exigencias. La primera y más importante es que me digas dónde has puesto mi varita.

Potter permaneció en silencio, mirando fijamente a Draco.

— ¡Potter, no estoy bromeando! ¡Dame mi varita! —exclamó enfadado.

— ¿Dónde están mis anteojos? ―cuestionó tranquilamente, como si no hubiera escuchado las últimas palabras de Draco, eso alertó al rubio. No era congruente que el hombre estuviera tan tranquilo. Tomó el cuchillo que había encontrado en la cocina y lo colocó firmemente sobre el cuello de Potter.

— Te asesinaré si no me entregas la varita —Harry negó con la cabeza.

— Si quisieras asesinarme no me habrías curado la herida de la cabeza.

— Eso lo hice porque te necesitaba vivo para que me dijeras dónde está mi varita, pero ya que pareces ser bastante más inútil de lo que imaginaba me eres totalmente indiferente.

— Entonces asesíname, no tengo nada que perder —respondió Potter calmadamente.

— ¡LO HARÉ! —gritó furioso y apretó el agarre en el mango del cuchillo.

Harry lo miró retadoramente. La respiración de Draco comenzó a acelerarse.

— ¡Potter, es tu última oportunidad!

Y entonces sucedió. Potter sonrió y en un par de segundos estaba desatado y al segundo siguiente había arrojado el cuchillo a un lado; todo pasó tan rápido que Draco no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue arrojado sobre la cama con Potter yaciendo sobre él.

— Imagino que buscaste mi varita —Draco no pudo evitar sentir un ligero estremecido a lo largo de su cuerpo al sentir la respiración de Potter golpear la piel de su cuello—. Debió ser muy frustrante para ti no encontrar nada. Y lamento mucho decirte que hace varios años que soy un experto en el manejo de la magia sin varita.

 _¡Por supuesto! ¿Cómo no lo anticipé?,_ se reprendió. Sus ojos grises ardieron de furia contenida. Harry se separó ligeramente para mirarlo de frente y deleitarse con la frustración del rubio.

 _Soy tan imbécil,_ se dijo a sí mismo, _odio sus malditos ojos..._ Y sí que los odiaba, porque en ese momento, cuando sus miradas estaban conectadas, le parecieron los ojos más hermosos que jamás haya visto en su vida. Potter era tan guapo, tan perfecto para él, tan dominante y sexy, que lo único que deseaba era que el hombre lo devorara por completo. Pero no pensaba darle el gusto. Por eso, en un momento de distracción, golpeó fuertemente las partes íntimas del moreno, quién gritó adolorido y se dejó caer a un lado.

— Mantenme cautivo, pero no te facilitaré las cosas —sentenció poniéndose de pie.

Potter se retorció varios minutos hasta que el dolor menguó.

— Malfoy —expresó con dificultad―, si por mí fuera ni siquiera te tendría aquí. Eres un idiota y no me agradas.

Draco permaneció atento a los movimientos del moreno, ignorando que las últimas palabras de Potter lo hirieron causándole una sensación de amargura la cual se instaló en su garganta.

— Pero tengo que hacerlo. Por tu propio bien.

El rubio se echó a reír.

— Potter no me engañas. No tengo el cerebro igual de pequeño que el tuyo ―dijo con desdén.

Harry se sentó sobre la cama. El dolor ya había sido superado por completo.

— No gano nada con engañarte. Desde ayer quería hablar contigo sobre eso, pero eres necio y testarudo. No sabes escuchar.

— No quiero escuchar y no confío en ti.

— No te mataré si eso es lo que te preocupa, ni siquiera tocaré una hebra de tus cabellos. Pero si no me dejas explicarte entonces permitiré que te retuerzas con tus pensamientos erróneos. No tengo problema mientras no vuelvas a intentar romperme la cabeza.

Draco resopló, sabía que se iba a arrepentir por sus siguientes palabras.

— De acuerdo, escucharé lo que tienes que decir —y se cruzó de brazos mostrando una expresión severa.

— Toma asiento, esto será largo —dijo el moreno señalando la silla donde Draco había permanecido esperando a que Potter despertara.

— No, prefiero esperar aquí, lo más alejado que sea posible de ti.

Potter no pareció feliz por eso. Pero aceptó.

— Has lo que quieras —respondió fingiendo que no le interesaba, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó—. Hace tres días el ministro y el jefe de Aurores me encomendaron una misión —Draco frunció el ceño.

— ¿Se supone que me debo creer eso? —preguntó con cautela—. No eres auror, si lo fueras yo lo sabría —Harry arqueó una ceja interesado en la razón por la que Malfoy debería saber su profesión—. Trabajo en el ministerio y tenemos mucho contacto con el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, es obvio que lo sabría.

Potter asintió.

— No, no soy auror. Hace siete años, cuando me gradué de la academia opté por no ejercer mi profesión. Y me convertí en un consultor privado. Las personas vienen a mí exponiendo sus problemas, problemas que el Departamento de Aurores no ha querido o no han podido resolver y por una muy módica cantidad de galeones yo les ayudo.

— ¿Cómo un detective?

— Si, algo así. El ministerio me permitió renunciar a unirme al cuerpo de aurores y dedicarme a esto con una condición: Debo servir a ellos cuando lo requieran.

Comprendiendo relativamente la situación de Potter preguntó:

— ¿Y cuál es esa misión?

— Se relaciona con una banda de traficantes que recientemente se tomaron la libertad de comenzar a operar en la región.

— ¿Qué es lo que trafican? —cuestionó el rubio.

— Personas —el rubio sintió que el cuerpo se le congelaba—. Lo sé, es terrible. Pues bien, como iba diciendo, se me encomendó investigar y descubrir quién es el líder del grupo, en el proceso encontré a algunos miembros, los cuales se dedican a enganchar a los jóvenes para después secuestrarlos.

«Tú, Malfoy, casi fuiste víctima de uno de ellos —ante el silencio de Draco continuó—. Ese hombre, con el que bailabas la noche que nos volvimos a ver, es miembro de dicha organización. Había estado siguiéndolo a él y otros dos desde el día anterior. Como te dije esa noche, cuando te llevé al callejón y nos aparecí aquí, estaban siguiéndote, con la intención de secuestrarte. Pensé que después de esa noche no volverían a molestarte, pero el día de ayer te buscaron y comenzaron a seguirte.

— Y tú amablemente me salvaste —exclamó Draco en tono sarcástico.

— No, no es que quisiera salvarte. Sólo te necesito para completar la misión.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó sorprendido y molesto por la última frase.

— Parece que esos tipos se han enseñado contigo, por lo tanto, no te dejarán en paz hasta que te tengan.

— Y no los culparía —susurró presuntuoso.

Harry negó resoplando.

— Esto no es un juego.

— No creo nada de lo que has dicho —dijo apretando los dientes.

— Tendrás que hacerlo si sabes lo que te conviene —refutó indiferente.

— Dijiste que me necesitas.

— En sí no te necesito a ti. Necesito una parte de ti.

Draco abrió la boca sorprendido y confundido. ¿Qué clase de pervertido era Potter?

— No, eso sonó mal, lo que quiero decir es que...

— Devuélveme mi varita —Harry vaciló—. Si lo haces prometo no intentar huir ni hechizarte. Palabra de Malfoy —dijo con convicción.

Ante el titubeo de Potter agregó—: Si no me la devuelves te golpearé en la cabeza cuántas veces sea necesario hasta que me dejes salir de aquí.

Potter resopló. Definitivamente Malfoy iba a ser su perdición.


	5. Llegar a un acuerdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tratará de llegar a un acuerdo con Draco.

— No voy a devolverte la varita —dijo con firmeza.

— ¿Por qué no? ¡Es mía!

— Ya lo sé, pero estoy seguro de que mientes, en cuanto te la devuelva tratarás de huir.

— ¡Por supuesto que trataré de huir! —exclamó frustrado—. Estaba dispuesto a escucharte, pero lo que acabas de decir es perverso. Y con respecto a tu estúpida historia, es obvio que mientes.

― ¡Malfoy, escucha por una vez en tu vida! ―Harry exclamó frustrado―. Necesitas protección.

― ¿Acaso crees que soy una damisela en apuros que necesita de tu protección? Sé cuidarme perfectamente yo solo ―se burló.

Harry bufó.

— Por supuesto, por eso casi te secuestran unos tipos de la mafia.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que lo hubieran logrado?

— Yo lo logré —dijo con ironía. Draco se sonrojó de vergüenza y desvió la mirada—. En serio Malfoy, esos tipos son muy peligrosos.

Por supuesto que Draco no iba a creerle, ¿Qué clase de idiota pensaba que era?

— No te creo —dijo con firmeza—. Eres un maldito pervertido y estúpido. Pensaste que inventando toda esa basura yo me apaciguaría, pero estás bastante equivocado.

— ¿Me creerías si te digo que ya avisé a Nott y a tus padres que pasaste la noche aquí? ¿En mi casa? —y miró a su alrededor para hacer énfasis. No recibió respuesta—. Por favor. Necesito que me hagas este único favor.

— Te escucharé entonces, es tu única oportunidad, así que date prisa —respondió mirando hacia otra parte, no quería ver los ojos de Potter. Sin sus lentes simplemente... Lo intimidaban.

— Usaré poción multijugos para infiltrarme. Lo que... a lo que me refería cuando dije que necesitaba algo de ti era tu cabello. No necesito más que unas cuantas hebras. Le pedí a Nott que cooperara y está muy dispuesto a hacerlo si tú aceptas. Por favor, Malfoy.

Draco permaneció serio por unos minutos, después miró a Harry fijamente.

― ¿Dejarás que te secuestren haciéndote pasar por mí?

― Es correcto. Una vez adentro desmantelaré toda la organización ―Harry estaba seguro de que Malfoy aceptaría.

― No.

― ¿Qué? ―exclamó extremadamente sorprendido.

― Te ayudaré, pero no de la manera en que tú esperas. Yo participaré contigo ―expresó el rubio.

― ¡No puedes hacer eso, este es mi trabajo, además será muy peligroso para ti!

― Entonces no te daré ninguna hebra de mi hermosa cabellera. Acepta o busca otra manera de infiltrarte en ese grupo de mafiosos.

Harry resopló frustrado.

― Debí arrancarte la cabellera cuando estabas inconsciente ―gimió.

― Y ahora estarías muerto.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

― Bien ―contestó.

Draco sonrió triunfal.

— ¿Y me devolverás mi varita?

— ¿Prometes no hacer algo estúpido?

Draco lo miró ofendido.

— Yo no soy el pervertido que ha secuestrado a un joven apuesto.

Potter volvió a bufar y con un movimiento de mano la varita fue atraída de quién sabe dónde. Tal vez si Draco hubiera buscado con mayor ahínco no hubieran llegado a golpear a Potter en la cabeza.

— Toma —y Draco prácticamente le arrancó la varita de la mano—. Tenemos un acuerdo.

— Si, lo que digas —salió de la habitación de Potter— ¡Hoy dormiré aquí!

El moreno simplemente negó con la cabeza, caminó hacia el espejo y se miró el lugar donde Malfoy le había plantado la tapa de cerámica.

Ya no sangraba, pero el corte continuaba fresco. Sonrió al imaginarse la expresión del rubio curando la herida que el mismo había provocado.

 _Te lo tienes bien merecido por precipitado,_ pensó mientras se lanzaba un _Vulnera Sanentur_ , hechizo que automáticamente curó su herida y le quitó el grave dolor de cabeza.

Mientras tanto, ya en su habitación, Draco se echó sobre la cama con la varita en el pecho y permaneció mirando fijamente el techo blanco. Aceptó no intentar huir porque hasta ahora Potter no había intentado lastimarlo en ningún sentido, por supuesto, tenía ciertas dudas sobre lo verídico de la historia y a su vez le intrigaban las razones por las que Potter inventaría algo así. Además, de ser cierto, podría enfrascarse en una aventura peligrosa, la anticipación que sentía al pensar en vivir una experiencia así provocaba que su mente y cuerpo vibrara de emoción. De pronto recordó que faltó al desayuno dominical con su madre. Se volvió a poner de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación dando unas cuantas zancadas. Prácticamente corrió a la habitación de Potter y abrió abruptamente. Y... Tal vez debió haber tocado. Potter se encontraba de pie, en medio de la habitación, usando únicamente calzoncillos, la prenda que traía en sus manos indicaba que estaba a punto de ponerse el pijama.

Draco tragó grueso, sintiendo como la saliva se acumulaba en su boca mientras repasaba la mirada de abajo hacia arriba por el cuerpo bien marcado y bronceado de Potter. Y casi se lamió los labios si no fuera porque sus ojos se conectaron con los del moreno y el encanto murió.

 _¡Es Potter, maldición!_ , se recordó en su mente.

— ¿Pasa algo? —cuestionó Harry procediendo a ponerse los pantalones de franela.

— ¿Puedo enviar una lechuza a mi madre? —dijo poniendo la expresión más seria que pudo.

Potter permaneció pensando unos segundos.

— Si, por supuesto. Aunque... —Draco apretó los labios y lo miró con insistencia para que explicara lo que sea que estaba pensando—. La lechuza tiene un encanto para que sea indetectable. Si alguien desea seguirla no lo logrará.

— ¿Por qué tu lechuza tendría un encanto de ese tipo?

— Bueno... Hace tiempo, cuando aún era auror las personas solían seguir a mi lechuza para saber dónde vivo y acosarme con sus regalos y atenciones. Hermione me ayudó a hacerlo y después... Dado el trabajo que realizo simplemente funcionó perfecto para mí.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero aceptó.

— Bien, no importa, no es como si pretendiera decirle algo a mi madre sobre que el gran Harry Potter me ha secuestrado. Pero si quiero enviarle una carta para excusarme por faltar al desayuno dominical.

— Entonces hazlo...

Y ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose fijamente hasta que Potter desvió la mirada y carraspeó.

— ¿Algo más que solicite su majestad?

Draco desvió la mirada rápidamente.

— ¿En cuánto tiempo estaré completamente a salvo?

— Si todo sale bien, este mismo viernes. Ese es el día en que los mafiosos hacen entrega de todas las jovencitas y jóvenes que han secuestrado. Tengo entendido que su jefe se presenta en un lugar secreto que acuerdan previamente y allí selecciona a los mejores prospectos para enviarlos a diversos lugares del mundo según sea el estatus de los burdeles.

Draco asintió y estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Harry agregó:

— De verdad no quiero hacerte daño —el rubio lo miró fijamente, esperando encontrar algún signo de mentira en la expresión de Potter, pero no lo había—. Sólo serán un par de días y después de eso volveremos a nuestra vida de antes. Yo no te molestaré y no sabrás nada más de mí. Lo prometo.

Draco asintió y salió de la habitación apresurándose a llegar a la cocina dónde descansaba la lechuza, escribió rápidamente una excusa para su madre y volvió a la habitación dónde dormiría, se envolvió entre las sábanas, está vez colocando la varita bajo la almohada. Permaneció largo tiempo despierto. Pensando en las palabras que dijo Potter.

❀~✿

Theodore miró su reloj de pared frunciendo el ceño, hace tres horas que Draco había salido del departamento supuestamente a dar una vuelta. Pero el hecho de que aún no regresara le indicó que algo andaba mal.

Dejó el libro sobre la mesita de centro y fue rumbo a la chimenea con la clara intención de llamar a la tía Andy, ¿Tal vez estaba con ella?, iba a llamar cuando escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta.

Entrecerró los ojos inspeccionando al atractivo hombre que se encontraba en el pasillo, iba a decir algo como "Draco no está" cuando detectó en el hombre una cicatriz familiar.

— ¿Potter? ¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó alarmado.

― Necesito hablarte de Draco ―el castaño sintió un nudo instalarse en su garganta.

― ¿Le ha ocurrido algo malo a Draco? ―se apresuró a preguntar.

Potter negó con la cabeza.

― No, nada malo. Solo... está desmayado, en mi casa.

Theo de inmediato sacó su varita y apuntó a Harry.

― Wow, wow, wow, tranquilo Nott ―exclamó Harry levantando las manos para mostrar que no pretendía algo malo―. Draco está bien, solo duerme y no pretendo hacerle daño, ni a ti.

― ¿Entonces por qué se encuentra en tu casa, desmayado? ―cuestionó sin bajar la varita.

― ¿Puedo pasar? ―Theodore hizo una mueca antes de asentir y hacerse a un lado.

Una vez Harry se instaló volvió a hablar.

― Malfoy iba a ser secuestrado por los miembros de un grupo criminal muy peligroso. Afortunadamente los he estado siguiendo desde hace varios días, por eso vi cuando seguían a Malfoy. Estos hombres se han mostrado bastante interesados en tu amigo, imagino que se debe a una cuestión de orgullo más que nada, pero necesito ese interés como una ventaja para atraparlos.

― No sé si creerte ―respondió Theo.

― Te he dicho dónde se encuentra Malfoy. Puedo llevarte ahora mismo a verlo si te parece ―Theo asintió.

― Si, si quiero verlo.

Ambos de acuerdo viajaron a casa de Potter. El moreno los dirigió a una habitación del piso superior donde Draco descansaba muy sereno.

― De acuerdo, Draco se ve bien ―admitió, luego miró con severidad a Potter―. Exijo que me expliques cuál es esa ventaja de la que hablas.

― Quiero hacerme pasar por Malfoy.

Theo soltó una carcajada.

― Lo siento ―dijo al ver la expresión molesta en Potter―. Es solo que imaginarlo parece inverosímil. Tú haciéndote pasar por Draco es… extraño.

― Nott, necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Malfoy para hacer esto.

Theo negó.

― No, no te ayudaré. Si quieres hacer eso de hacerte pasar por él está bien, incluso si quieres que te ayude a convencer a los demás de que eres mi amigo y no un cuatro ojos cara rajada está bien, te apoyaré con eso. Pero tú te encargarás de convencer a Draco.

― De acuerdo ―Harry aceptó, no le quedaba otra opción.

― Genial, ahora me llevaré a Draco ―Theodore se acercó a la cama.

― ¡Espera! Si te lo llevas ahora será malo para él. Lo he aturdido, así que será mejor que lo dejes descansar aquí. Te prometo que no le haré daño.

― ¿Cómo puedes garantizar que no le harás daño? ―ante la mirada ofendida de Potter agregó―. Admite que ambos tienen historia.

― ¿Un juramento inquebrantable aminoraría tus sospechas? ―respondió muy seguro de sí.

Y si, definitivamente eso incluso las eliminaría.

Hicieron el juramento y una vez finalizado Theodore salió de la casa de Potter. Ahora seguro de que su amigo no corría ningún peligro.

Mientras tanto, Harry permaneció largos minutos observando su brazo, el lugar donde la magia se había unido con la de Nott y se cuestionó si lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto o únicamente se había metido en mayores problemas. De todo corazón, esperaba que si.


	6. Un instante inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theodore y Neville tienen su instante, Draco y Harry también. Pero desafortunadamente ambas parejas son interrumpidas por dos peculiares brujas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tarde, pero seguro. Aquí el nuevo capítulo.

Draco se despertó en lo que consideró bastante tarde, nuevamente tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y por supuesto, era culpa de Potter, ¿De quién más si no del Cara Rajada? Se frotó la frente suavemente intentando disipar la sensación y cuando lo logró se concentró en organizar sus ideas. De pronto, se levantó apresurado y buscó a su alrededor la puerta que lo condujera al baño, necesitaba tomar una ducha rápida, ir a su departamento, cambiarse e ir al ministerio. 

No obstante, los toquidos en la puerta principal lo detuvieron.

Abrió la puerta con disgusto.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter? —gimió con molestia. Estaba llegando tarde al trabajo.

— Afianzar los detalles de la misión —habló tranquilo.

En los planes del moreno se encontraba la idea de hacerse pasar por Malfoy unos cuantos días y cuando estuviera seguro de que los tipos peligrosos lo seguían se dejaría secuestrar. Era sencillo, pero se había confiado demasiado, pues con Draco Malfoy en el camino nada puede ser sencillo. El rubio exigió le permitiera entrar a dicha misión. Sabía que de otro modo no iba a obtener lo que quisiera, por lo que tuvo que aceptar la condición impuesta. Sin embargo, Malfoy tenía que saber qué movimientos hacer para que la misión concluyera exitosamente.

— De acuerdo, Potter —respondió ya más tranquilo—. Dime lo que tengo que hacer para que ya pueda irme, a las nueve tengo que estar en el ministerio. Sé que no te incumbe, pero mi jefe es una verdadera pesadilla.

Harry quiso poner una expresión de fastidio, pero se contuvo.

— Son las seis de la mañana, estarás bien —respondió en cambio y sonrió ligeramente, pero al ver la expresión sería del rubio dejó de hacerlo. Carraspeó brevemente y continuó—. No tienes que hacer mucho más que compórtate como normalmente lo haces, asistir a los lugares que sueles frecuentar, en los horarios y días que son comunes para ti y mientras tú te dedicas a vivir tu vida de riquillo yo estaré siguiéndote de cerca, asegurándome de que aquellos hombres en efecto te sigan. Aclarado eso, necesito que me hagas una descripción detallada de tu rutina diaria.

— Soy bastante impredecible, Potter —dijo levantando el mentón, Harry resopló—. Y no me vuelvas a decir "riquillo" o te hechizaré las pelotas.

— Solo dime qué días vas al ministerio y en qué horario permaneces allí, si sales a comer y en qué lugares sueles hacerlo. No es nada muy difícil.

— De acuerdo, pasa, toma asiento —y se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso a la habitación.

— No, mejor aún, desayunemos mientras me platicas. 

Draco estuvo de acuerdo, la noche anterior no había cenado apropiadamente y su estómago ya le comenzaba a reclamar por eso.

❀~✿

Draco apareció en su departamento a las ocho en punto de la mañana. Theodore se encontraba tomando su desayuno mientras leía El Profeta. Tal como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas.

— Buenos días —saludó el castaño—, pensé que hoy también te quedarías con Potter.

— ¡Idiota! —gimió enojado—. ¿Por qué no has ido a buscarme? —y le arrebató el periódico de las manos para que le prestara atención—. Sabes, casi asesino a Potter. ¿Y tú qué estabas haciendo? ¿Aquí, descansando mientras leías tus libros de misterios?

Theo resopló.

— ¿Por qué te pones así? Por supuesto que fui a verte y me aseguré de que Potter no te hiciera daño. ¿Eso no parece suficiente? 

— No, no lo es. ¡Potter me odia! Tú lo sabes. Y no estamos seguros si todo lo que está haciendo no es más que algo planeado por él para vengarse por lo que le hice en Hogwarts.

— Te aseguro que me encargué de eso. Potter jamás te hará daño, al menos no intencionalmente.

— Voy a cambiarme —anunció dándose la vuelta y caminando rumbo a su habitación. Theo dejó salir un suspiro profundo. Sabía que Draco iba a enfadarse, pero no creyó que tanto.

Después de la riña en el comedor, ambos jóvenes fueron al ministerio y se ocuparon de sus respectivos empleos. Ninguno le habló al otro durante el día, incluso Draco pidió que le llevarán comida a la oficina, contrario a Theo que si asistió al restaurante al que solían ir todos los días. 

— ¡Nott! ¿Y Malfoy? —Neville Longbottom estaba de pie junto al castaño observándolo con el celo fruncido. 

Theo sonrió ligeramente y dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo mientras esperaba que le trajeran su orden.

— Tiene trabajo atrasado y ya sabes, nuestro jefe es bastante especial.

Neville asintió con una sonrisa de acuerdo con la afirmación.

— ¿Quieres sentarte? —cuestionó Theo expectante, Neville observó una de las sillas vacías, abrió la boca para responde algo cuando un sonoro grito resonó en el restaurante.

— ¡NEV! —era la voz de una mujer llamándolo. Tanto el aludido como Theo giraron para ver de quién se trataba. 

Una bonita pelirroja, con brillantes ojos grises y sensuales labios pintados de rojo se acercó y plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del rubio.

— ¡Hola, Gin! —saludó sonriente, la bruja le devolvió la sonrisa.

— Te vi cuando entraste aquí y quise saludarte, ¿Estás con... —al fin se dio cuenta de la presencia del castaño que observaba todo con una ceja arqueada y una pose de elegancia exquisita.

— Hola —saludó Theo.

— ¿Ya nos conocíamos? —cuestionó ella apretando los labios, sus ojos se entrecerraron por estar inspeccionando el rostro de Nott.

— Es Theodore Nott —intervino Neville—. Fue con nosotros en Hogwarts.

— Te recuerdo —dijo ella mordiéndoles el labio inferior—. Amigo de Malfoy ¿Cierto?

Theo asintió.

— Y ustedes... ¿Iban a comer juntos?

— Si, No —fueron las respuestas simultáneas de Theo y Neville.

— Quiero decir, si —se apresuró a corregir Neville—. Es nuestra hora de almuerzo.

— Genial, entonces yo me retiro —la pelirroja parecía decepcionada.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas y comes con nosotros? —cuestionó Theo al ver la expresión de la bruja.

— Yo... —parecía que ella iba a negarse.

— Si, Gin. Quédate y come con nosotros —agregó Neville.

— Siendo así... —y la pelirroja tomó asiento junto a Theo.

De inmediato Neville y Ginny hicieron su pedido y comenzaron una charla inesperadamente amena con Theodore.

❀~✿

Draco se apresuró a terminar todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes para ir a casa. Sentía una necesidad insistente martillando en todos sus sentidos, una necesidad anticipada, tal vez adrenalina por saber cómo se estaba desarrollando la investigación de Potter. Porque aunque no lo aceptara en voz alta, sabía que el moreno decía la verdad y tal como Potter, también deseaba mostrar su valía.

Llegó al departamento, dónde ya se encontraba Theo. Cómo siempre leyendo concentrado su libro del momento.

Le echó un rápido vistazo y fue a cambiarse. Volvió a salir de su habitación ya usando ropa muggle y se dirigió a la chimenea.

— Voy a casa de Potter —anunció y sin darle tiempo a Theodore de responder atravesó las llamas verdes.

Theo negó con la cabeza. Definitivamente el rubio comenzaba a comportarse raro. Pero era lógico, por alguna razón Draco siempre reaccionaba a las acciones de Potter y viceversa.

Solo esperaba que esta ocasión las cosas no terminarán igual que la última vez.

❀~✿

Cuando Draco llegó a casa de Harry, este ya lo esperaba.

— ¿Gustas? —cuestionó señalando una bolsa de hamburguesas que se encontraba sobre la mesa baja de la sala, al ver la cara de asco que puso el rubio se encogió de hombros y continuó devorando la hamburguesa que traía entre las manos.

— ¿Tengo que esperar a que te atasques de hamburguesas para que me digas qué has averiguado? 

Harry dejó de comer. Y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

— Nunca dije que te daría detalles del caso. Solo dije que te limitarías a actuar normal y llegado el momento te dejarías atrapar. 

Draco caminó hasta Harry.

— Entonces no te daré ninguna de mis preciadas hebras platinadas.

Harry gimió frustrado. Había perdido el apetito.

— Estás loco. ¿Acaso no comprendes que podrían dañarte? —inquirió molesto.

— Potter, fui mortifago y aunque no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice si te puedo asegurar que aprendí muchas cosas útiles durante mi formación. No moriré en esta misión. ¿Ahora me dirás más detalles?

Harry cerró los ojos tratando de encontrar la paciencia que no tenía.

— De acuerdo.

Draco sonrió feliz, se sentó junto a Potter y tomó una de las hamburguesas metiendo su mano dentro de la bolsa de papel.

— ¿Y entonces? —cuestionó mientras le daba una mordida a la hamburguesa de pollo frito.

— Estuve siguiéndote y todo indica que nadie anda tras de ti —al ver el puchero que hizo el rubio agregó—: Tal vez se les ha pasado el enojo o esperan que vuelvas al Marrakesh Lounge; quiero pensar que esa es la opción correcta. Y... Si mi instinto no me engaña, volverán a ese lugar. Esta semana continuaré vigilándote solo por seguridad. Pero el viernes, tendrás que volver a ese bar.

— ¿Y el viernes será cuándo todo ocurrirá? 

Harry giró para mirar directamente al rubio, casi tragó en seco al ver la manchita de salsa capsu que se había quedado embarrada en la comisura de sus labios. En cualquier otro ser humano tal vez debería ser asqueroso, pero en Draco Malfoy era algo realmente sexy. 

— ¿Potter? 

Eso logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. 

— Eh... Si, digo... Si, el viernes comenzará lo más difícil de la misión. Pero no tengas miedo, yo estaré cuidándote en todo momento y no permitiré que algo malo te pase. 

Y Harry fijó sus ojos en los grises del rubio, grave error porque de nuevo quedó embelesado.

— ¿Lo prometes? —escuchó la voz del rubio como si se encontrara en la lejanía.

Harry asintió.

— Por supuesto —susurró.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, el silencio total se apoderó del salón. Y sus cuerpos se balancearon hacia el frente lentamente, milímetro a milímetro, cuando... Las chispas verdes de la chimenea brillaron. Ambos saltaron hasta los lados opuestos del sofá.

— Harry, traje la poción multijugos que me pediste —esa, era la voz de Hermione Granger.

**Author's Note:**

> Una nueva historia. Las actualizaciones están programadas para los días viernes, espero no fallarles.


End file.
